


An Accidental Text

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann gets nude pictures of Ryuji, Bathroom Sex, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ann's world gets thrown upside down as Akira sends her a nude photo of Ryuji by accident





	An Accidental Text

Ann had just set the textbook aside when the text had buzzed her phone. She glanced at the clock; half past midnight. Who could be texting her at this hour?

 

Activating the screen of her smartphone, she saw that the message was from Akira. Maybe it was an emergency? She stiffled a yawn as she opened the text.

 

The phone slipped through her fingers as she stared at the screen in shock; the message contained only a single image. A photograph of Ryuji changing into his gym clothes. His face was turned away from the camera as he raised one foot to step into the shorts commando, his manhood exposed to anyone who happened to look at him.

 

Bending over she retrieved the phone, taking a closer look at the photo. Other boys were in the background; was that Mishima who was pulling up a pair of briefs to cover his own exposed dick? It was bigger than Ann would have guessed Mishima's dick to be, but she pushed that thought away as she turned her attention back to Ryuji.

 

Heat pulsed between her legs as...

 

Akira 00:42: Sorry sent that to the wrong number. You can delete it

 

The wrong number?

 

Ann 00:43: The wrong number? Who was that meant for?

 

There was no answer, and as her finger hovered over the delete button, she looked at Ryuji's dick one more time and, motivated by some perverse instinct she didn't understand, hit save instead.

 

 

 

"Ann, what's wrong?" Ryuji frowned at her across Yusuke as she sank lower into the front passanger seat of the Mona-bus.

 

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She hadn't been able to look at Ryuji all day; everytime she did she thought of that damn picture. Of his...

 

No, she wouldn't think about that here. Where were Shadows when you needed a good fight?

 

The floor ended, and the next contained only a locked door; how deep did this place go?

 

"Lets leave; Mementos will not permit us to travel deeper today." Akira turned around with a swish of his coat. If he knew what he had sent her the night before he showed no signs of it.

 

 

 

The second text was sent from Ryuji's number, a not so candid shot of him soaping up his dick in the showers at school. Again, he was not alone but Ann could not tell who the other dicks in the shot belonged to.

 

She decided to call him; he answered on the second ring; "Hey Ann whats up?"

 

"Do you know that a picture of you was just sent to me from your phone?"

 

"A pic? I didn't send you anything; hang on." He clearly had removed his phone from his ear as his voice grew distant but she could still hear his exclamation of "What the hell?!"

 

"You didn't send it?"

 

"No of course not! Akira was joking around today but I didn't think he actually snapped anything..."

 

"Are you with him?"

 

"I was until five minutes ago. I'm on the train heading home." Ryuji swallowed hard at the other end of the phone line as he realized that Ann now knew what he looked like naked. "I... I need to study!" And the line went dead.

 

 

"You wanna what...?" Ryuji had avoided her for a week before she had finally cornered him in the boys bathroom after school. Clubs were still in session but she shoved him into a private stall before anyone else could see her.

 

"I want you to put your dick inside my pussy." She lifted her skirt; her red tights had been ripped at the crotch that morning; that pair was wearing out anyway and she had others at home.

 

She also had decided against wearing panties as she teased herself to completion the night before fliping lazily between the two pornographic pics she had been sent of Ryuji.

 

Her fingers weren't enough, she wanted more. She wanted him.

 

"See, you can fuck me easily." She felt good as she ripped her tights further to show off her pussy to him, already dripping with juices just from anticipation alone.

 

His pants were rapidly tenting even before she unbuttoned her shirt and showed him her breasts as well. "So whatcha say? Wanna bone?"

 

"Fuck yeah!" He got his pants open almost in the blink of an eye; it was bigger hard and up close than she had dared to hope and she moaned as she felt him rub the tip against her.

 

Hiking up a leg around his waist had the tip sliding along her most intimate region, and then it caught against her entrance. His breath caught, she nodded and together they worked it inside her.

 

Outside the paradise of their stall, a group of boys entered the main room, talking and laughing as water ran, or was it piss? She didn't care and blocked it out as she fought to stay quiet even as Ryuji began rocking his hips against her, little by little working that massive cock in and out of her.

 

"You're so tight." His voice was a breathless whisper, loud in the small space but quiet enough to not be heard outside it.

 

"You feel so good inside me." Warmth bubbled up inside her as his pace increased, thrusting properly now instead of just rolling his hips.

 

She wasn't going to last long, and she suspected that even though they had just started, he was already close.

 

"Ryu, kiss me." The words were panted out between still-clumsy thrusts.

 

He didn't bother with words as he kissed her, open mouthed and sloppy.

 

"Hey, someones doing it in there... I hope he's nailing a chick and not a dude."

 

"Lets go! Hey woah dude don't stroke that here! If ya gotta jerk it at least use another stall..."

 

The voices were meaningless to Ann even as they aroused her further, easing her over the edge as the first wave of pleasure hit her.

 

Dimly she felt Ryuji pull out of her, but it was the heat splashing over her thighs that triggered the second wave of pleasure.

 

She clung to him as she came down from her orgasm, kissing him again and again.

 

"How was that?" She found it cute that after fucking her was when Ryuji decided to be shy. His dick was still out, she stroked it gently not minding at all that he was damp with her juices.

 

"That was good but I think we need more practice before it can be amazing." She stroked him back to life and guided him back inside her as the boys who had been listening grew bored and left to head home.


End file.
